Sucré, acidulé, empoisonné
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Petit one shot un peu spécial. Une soirée d'anniversaire. Dumbledore. Luna. Minerva. Severus. Le tout parfumé avec un bonbon au citron. Joie, amour, déception, tristesse et folie. En espérant que ça vous plaise...


**Sucré, acidulé, empoisonné**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – ou plus couramment appelé Dumby - trottinait d'un pas allègre dans un couloir de Poudlard. Il suçotait un bonbon au citron – ses préférés. Il avait eu une envie de rendre une petite visite surprise à Minerva ; c'était son anniversaire. Il ignorait quel âge elle avait, mais peu importe ! Tant qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau. Il se demanda alors si Minerva était aussi délicieuse que le bonbon qu'il était en train de déguster. Elle n'était pas si acide qu'elle en avait l'air, il en était convaincu. Elle devait être plutôt gentille, douce et sucrée…

- _Pompidou _! chantonna-t-il joyeusement en serrant dans sa poche la petite boîte. _Pom-pom-pidou ! Pidi-pidi-poum ! Poum ! Pompidou…_

- Professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, un grand sourire accroché au visage. Luna Lovegood le contemplait, une étincelle dans le regard. Elle serrait dans sa main un sachet de poudre d'un violet éclatant que le vénérable directeur reconnu comme du sang de Doxys séché. Elle avait probablement un devoir de potion à conclure. Ou alors, elle comptait tout simplement se suicider en avalant la substance un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Bonsoir, Miss Lovegood ! répondit-il sans se départir de sa joie.

- Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance.

 Elle désigna d'un signe de tête la porte devant laquelle Albus s'était arrêté – le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il semblait surpris ; connaissait-elle réellement ses intentions, ou disait-elle ça comme ça ? Sans trop savoir quelle solution choisir, il se contenta de sourire.

- Merci !

- Vous savez, professeur, un battement d'aile de papillon est tellement merveilleux à observer sous le soleil de printemps…

- Toi aussi, tu aime la pêche à la ligne ?

- Ca m'occupe, acquiesça-t-elle. J'aime aussi courir sous la pluie.

- Et croquer dans une pomme ! renchérit Albus.

- Et jouer du banjo. Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur, mais il faut que je rentre à ma salle commune. L'heure du couvre-feu approche.

Elle s'inclina en guise de salutation. Il se contenta de lui sourire en la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas joyeux, ses longs cheveux emmêlés d'un blond sale voltigeant derrière elle au rythme des bonds qu'elle faisait. Puis il toqua avec hésitation à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il l'entrouvrit.

- Oh, Severus, c'est tellement gentil d'y avoir pensé…

- Allons, Minerva, croyez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais oublié votre anniversaire ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous rajeunissez de jour en jour…

- Vil flatteur ! gloussa-t-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur. Voyons, je suis sûr que vous n'en pensez pas un mot…

- Minerva, j'ai une question très importante à vous poser. Jurez-moi que vous serez sincère.

- Ohohohoho ! pouffa-t-elle. GRAND FOU ! Vous avez ma parole.

Albus sursauta en entendant le bruit d'un genoux à terre. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que le bonbon au citron qu'il avait toujours en bouche lui paraissait de plus en plus acidulé. Il pencha sa tête par la porte entrebaîllée pour voir Minerva, penchée sur Severus, le teint rose. Plus loin, par terre, gisait plusieurs bouteilles d'hydromel vieillit en fût.

- Aimez vous les Patacitrouilles ? déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

- Oui ! cria Minerva. Oui ! Oui !

Il se leva et extirpa de sa poche un paquet de sucreries.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Minerva.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, passant ses mains osseuses et pâles dans les longs cheveux sombres et huileux, brillants tant ils étaient gras. Albus sentit son cœur se briser. Il referma la porte en silence et jeta son paquet de bonbons au citron au sol, rageusement. Il cracha par terre, devant le bureau de Minerva, envoyant valser le bonbon à côté du paquet.

La voix de Luna Lovegood retentit soudain dans sa tête.

« _J'aime aussi courir sous la pluie._ »

Minerva lui avait gâché la soirée. Déception. Il l'aimait. Elle en aimait un autre. Goût répugnant de regrets. Bonbon traître. Empoisonné.

* * *

 _Désolée. __C'était pas vraiment drôle, mais c'était pas le but. __J'ésperais plutôt rendre ça émouvant et dramatique mais bon. _

_Prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez. _

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
